"Lightning" Kid Rodriguez
Anthony Cameron "Kid" Rodriguez (born May 23, 1985), better known as "Lightning" Kid Rodriguez is an American professional wrestler currently working for the independent circuits and former wrestler for Anarchy Championship Wrestling. He has also wrestled for Insane Championship Wrestling and Hysteria Championship Wrestling, both of which have folded. Character Gimmick Kid Rodriguez is a young insipring filmmaker who grew up watching his professional wrestler father train people in their basement. Kid would videotape the matches and show them to his friends and family. It was then that his mother told him he had talent and should be a filmmaker. Kid started off making home videos and sending them to online sites where he has won many awards for his films. His father wanted him to be a professional wrestler instead but Kid did not want that. He wanted to make films. Kid watched wrestling every week, but he could not picture himself as an athlete. At the young age of 17, Kid's father was involved in a drive-by shooting. He was killed instantly. It was then that Kid would change his career goal. He would make his father proud and train for wrestling. After a few months in circuits, Rodriguez was scouted by a new wrestling promoter by the name of Jonathan James who was promoting for his new fed, Hysteria Action Wrestling. Kid would go on and face some of the toughest, and greatest athletes he has ever met. After only a month on the air, HAW went bankrupt after Jonathan James booked a popular star every week and put his talent through the toughest matches and wasn't able to afford medical treatment for them. After the extinction of HAW, Kid released a short film titled "I Saw God Cry," which is a film about a good kid who made wrong choices. It won Best Short Film in the Austin Film Festival. After that, Kid decided to wrestle again to make money to film a full-length feature film he wrote. After a few days in the circuit, ACW scouted him. Hysteria Championship Wrestling & Insane Campionship Wrestling (2006) Rodriguez first worked for HAW as a top face. He was hired for the reason that SychoSide's brother, Jonathan James, was the owner of HAW. SychoSide was also head writer, while till working full-time for ACW. SychoSide wrote for HAW when he wasn't on ACW cameras. HAW quickly folded due to SychoSide being the only head writer. Jonathan James' low budget could not afford any new writers, thus closing the company, leaving Rodriguez jobless. Not long after, SychoSide found a new fed named Insane Championship Wrestling, owned by current ACW General Manager, Johnny Chulia. The fed was in its trial run and SychoSide requested to Chulia to give Rodriguez a shot and Chulia agreed. After a while, SychoSide joined the fed for a short time, where he and Rodriguez had a small feud where the loser would have to leave ICW. SychoSide won the match, causing Rodriguez to leave. SychoSide soon left after and not long later, Chulia closed the company down due do him wanting to spend all his time in ACW. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2007) Rodriguez came into ACW under a request from SychoSide, who wanted time off to spend with family. SychoSide made a kayfabe retirement and brought in Rodriguez to fill in while he was gone. During a match with Michael Tron, Rodriguez suffered a serious concussion after landing head first through a table and could not compete for several months. Departure from ACW (2007) During his injury, Rodriguez asked for his release from ACW for personal reasons and was granted but had to make an on-screen leaving. The company, Rodriguez and Joseph James (SychoSide) decided that the legit injury would be the best thing to go with and decided that the injury forced him to retire. Return to Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2008) In early 2008, Rodriguez signed with ACW once again but only as a manager. He came in as SychoSide's "secret weapon" but only lasted a few weeks as he asked once again for his release for personal reasons. The personal reasons were in fact true, as his mother died a week and two days after returning. Independent promotions (2008-2009) During mid 2008 to early 2009, Rodriguez worked for several independent promotions all over the US, Canada and Mexico as Tony Rodriguez and T. Rod. Second return to Anarchy Championship Wrestling On ACW.com, Nick Stern posted a report on July 7, 2009 that SychoSide had an altercation with an unnamed person at Maximum Overdrive V. The altercation was not aired, nor filmed. It was stated that the unnamed man went up to SychoSide before his match with SiC and the two had a few words which led into shoving. The two were broken up. Rodriguez signed a three month contract, which expired on October 7, 2009. Rodriguez had the option to extend the contract which he declined for personal and business reasons. He is welcomed back in ACW at any time and plans to make a full return in the future. 2009 On July 11, 2009, Kid Rodriguez returned to ACW once again in Northern Ireland on Breaking Point, where he entered the ring and stated that he was the other man in the altercation with SychoSide. He said he was invited by Johnny Chulia to try and stop SychoSide from making a huge mess. He started to talk about SychoSide's past but was interrupted by SychoSide and the two had heated words. SychoSide hit Rodriguez with a microphone and started punching him, SiC ran out for the save by SychoSide ran out of the ring before SiC could do anything. While SychoSide and Shilo walked to the stage, Spinegrinder came out and told SychoSide that do to his actions, he had to defend his title in a Ladder Match and that his opponent would be Kid Rodriguez. If Rodriguez won, not only would he become the new Xtreme Champion, he would also get a brand new contract. SychoSide won the match after he knocked Rodriguez off the lander, crashing through a barbed wire covered table. SiC ran down to aid Rodriguez and SychoSide seen him. SychoSide pulled SiC off Rodriguez and the two argued at one another until SychoSide hit SiC and the tow battled. SiC eventually got SychoSide into the corner and hitting in. Rodriguez pushes the EMTs off himself and grabbed a piece of barbed wire. People thought he was going after SychoSide, but no, he attacked SiC with it, and the two of them beat on him. The two planned the entire thing, and showed Rodriguez is just as crazy as SychoSide, going through so much pain to make a plan work. On the July 18th episode of Breaking Point, Rodriguez was scheduled in UK Deathmatch against SiC. Rodriguez was unaware of the match prior and was angry. He brought it up with his mentor, SychoSide and SychoSide told him that it would be a good idea to bring it up with Spinegrinder. Later in the show, him and SychoSide entered Spinegrinder's office and argued up a storm. SiC attacked him from behind. SychoSide went in to help but SiC threw him into Spinegrinder's bookcase, knocking all the items off, including the shelf itself onto SychoSide. A referee rang the ring bell from ringside and the UK Deathmatch was underway. It made it self all the way back to the ring. Rodriguez got busted open and SiC ended up winning the match. After the match, SychoSide ran out to help Rodriguez but SiC threw him over the top rope and SychoSide landed on his shoulder on the ring apron. With SychoSide on the sidelines, SiC used this to advantage and "injured" Rodriguez, taking him out of ACW once and for all. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Struck By Lightning'' (TKO into Ace Cutter) 2008-present ***formally the Directorial Debut 2006-2008 **''The KKK (Killer Kid Knockout)'' (Kid Crusher) 2006-present **''Up, Down and Out'' (Back suplex into bulldog) 2008-present ***formally the Lights! Camera! Action! 2006-2008 **'Terrorizor' (Double Underhook Piledriver) 2008-present **''Deep Impact'' (Powerbomb into piledriver) 2008-present **''Thunderstruck'' (top rope Ace Crusher) 2006-present **''Mastermind'' (Impaler DDT from Top rope) 2007-present **''From Austin with Fire'' (Black Hole Slam) 2006-present **''The Dead Illusion'' (Swinging slam into backbreaker) 2006-present **''Pitch Point: Blackout'' (Tombstone piledriver) 2008-present ***formally End Credits 2006-2008 **''The Butterfly Effect'' (reversed Side Effect) 2006-present **''Lightning Storm'' (Jackhammer) 2008-present ***formally the Casting Call 2006-2008 **''Final Shot'' (Lifting elevated DDT) 2006-present **''Devise the Demise'' (double underhook powerbomb) 2006-present **''International Direction Going the Wrong Way'' (Complete Shot) 2006-present **''Danger! Danger!'' (Swinging double underhook DDT) 2006-present **Texas Cloverleaf *'Nicknames' **'Lightning' **The Lightning Kid *'Entrance themes' **"My Dream and I" by Reset (2006 - present) Category:Wrestlers